MFTLFCL (Ultra Extended)
Fonts Used in Awesome List Budmo Jiggler Mail Ray Stuff Lilita One Fonts Used in Average List Lilita One Fonts Used in Awful List Impact Label Reversed Tokyo Robot Creepster Awesome Music Congradulations (Mario Party 10) Pink (So What) Shower (Becky G) Hard Stage (Pokemon Shuffle) Saw It Coming (G-Easy) Awful Music The Valedictory Edge (Baten Kaitos Orgins) Fortress Theme (Super Mario 3D World) Black & White (Max Surla) Lysandre Battle (Pokemon) Bowser's Mad (Mario Party 9) Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros U) Awesome List Congradulations (Mario Party 10) THE BEST OF THE BEST CHARACTER! THAT I WILL NEVER EVER HATE HIM EVER AND THIS CHARACTER NEEDS TO BE REWARDED!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!: SpongeBob SquarePants and Flint Lockwood Pink (So What) The Best Characters Ever!: Elliot (Open Season) The Best Characters in All Dimensions!: Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) The Best Characters in the Dimension!: Tad the Lost Explorer The Best Characters in the Universe!: Natalia Kowalski and Ellie Phillips The Best Characters in Space!: Harry Potter, The Best Characters in the Galaxy!: Victor (GoAnimate: The Movie) The Best Characters in the World: The Best Characters in the Town: Nobody Can Top These Off!: Wow! Amazing!: 100% Perfection: Godzilla Perfection: Extreme Perfection: Absolute Perfection: Gargauntion Perfection: Massive Perfection: Mega Perfection: Super Perfection: Hugley Perfection: Big Perfection: Pure Perfection: Perfection: Childhood Memories: Honorable Mentions: Extraordinary: Spectacular: How About That!?: Smashtastic!: Smashing: These Characters Dazzling My Eye's: Awesome Characters: Phoenix Wright Lovely Characters: Perfect Characters!: Godliked: Elite: Loved It!: Monser: Hotshot: Unstoppable: Payful: Adorable: Smart: Anti-Pathetic: Anti-Appaling: Anti-Atrocious: Anti-Unbearable: Anti-Abysmal: Anti-Rageworthy: Anti-Abomination: Abomination Forgotten: Far from Abomination: Anti-Disaster: Anti-Satanic: Pumped Up: Exceptional: Enjoyable: Superstar: Experts of Awesomeness!: Head Turnin': Silly!: Smashing: Hugley Smashing: Gargauntion Smashing: Biggest Perfection: Slamming: Jamming: Rocking: Appealing: Manly: Daring: Cute: Unbeatable: Unbreakable: Collosus: Robotic: Strong: Muscular: Brave: Magnificent: Marvelous: Outstanding: Incredible: Superlative: Mind-Blowing: Remarkable: Devine: Impressive: Majestic: Shower (Becky G) Tremendous: Fantastic: Fabulous: Glorious: Stupendous: Astounding: Flawless: Wonderful: Handy: Very Handy: Really Handy: Yehaw!: Kids saying YAAAAAAAY!!! starts YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Terrific: Powerful!: Kawaii: Big Kawaii: Massive Kawaii: Gargauntion Kawaii: Light-Hearted Warm-Hearted: King-Hearted: Honest: Joyful: Favorite: Loveable: Supereme: Superbly: Super: Ravishing: Raving: Bravo!: Glaorous: Exciting: Brilliant: Stunning: Groovy: Awesome: Amazing: Hard Stage (Pokemon Shuffle) Great: Sweet: Anti-Weak: Neat: Profesional: Cool: Decent: Good: Nice: Unusless: Guilty Pleasure: Hard Stage (Pokemon Shuffle) Curious: Fine: Just Fine: Okay: Right in the Middle: Average: Awful List Saw It Coming ft Jeremih (G-Easy) On the Border: Borderline: Natural: Stanard: Nothing Special: About these ones...: Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Well...: Maybe?: Mediocre: Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: King K. Roll (Donkey Kong 64) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Wierd...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Zatsune Miku, Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Supid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Displeasing: Dispressing: Black and White (Max Surla) starts Dumb: Really Dumb: Very Dumb: Dumber: Dumbest: Dumb and Stupid: Dumb-Rated: Awfully Dumb: Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Cult: Stupid-Rated: 25% Worse: Jank: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Retarded: Naughty: Loathsome: Bossy: Dangerous: Dramatic: Seriously?: Unproved: Irritating: Mostly Bad: Extremely Bad: Totally Bad: Awkward: Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Dimwit: Damn It!: Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Merely Stupid: Unsatisfactory: Suckers: Creepy: Terrified: Awful: Really Awful: Very Awful: Dirty: Really Dirty: Very Dirty: Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worser: Pointless: Very Pointless: Really Pointless: Horrid: Horrible: Very Horrible: Really Horrible: Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Ewwwwww!: Ridiculious: Anti-Fantastic: Godawfully Dumb: Godawfully Horrible: OMFG, No!: Far from Perfection: So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Perfection Forgotten: Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: Get Out of Here!: The Final Battle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Rudest: Ugly: Useless: Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Even More Horrible Characters: Terrible Characters: Ridiculious Characters: Stupid Characters: Annoying Charaters: Rudest Characters: Weakest Characters: Uglyest Characters: Worstest Characters: Dumbest Characters: Appaling: Atrocious: Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: Sickening: Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Rageworthy: Hagane Miku, Lyssandre Battle (Pokemon X/Y) Ungrateful: Unforgettable: Undesirable: Inexcusable: Unacceptable: Unbearable: Mom, Get the Shoe!: Jerks!: Disgraceful: Abysmal: Big Abysmal: Serve Abysmal: Who's Idea Was This!?: Assholes: Big Brats!: Disturbing: Trash: Garbage: Vomit: Worst: Serve Rage Incoming: Bowser's Mad (Mario Party 9) Starts Abomination: Colress (Pokemon: Black & White) Big Abomination: Extra Abomination: Great Abomination: Biggest Abomination: Mega Abomination: Giga Abomination: Giant Abomination: Hell Abomination: Alejandro (Total Drama) Massive Abomination: Gargauntion Abomination: Insane Abomination: Pretty Abomination: Super Abomination: Godawfully Abomination: Enetirley Abomination: Foul Abomination: Terrible Abomination: Horrifically Abomination: Hyper Abomination: Ultra Abomination: Serve Abomination: Pure Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Chaotic: Very Chaotic: Rubbish: Disaster: Big Disaster: Distuptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Craziest Disaster: Ulter Chaos: DareBad!: Sonic.exe and DEAD MEAT!!!: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Saying Boo! starts BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Super Mario Bros U Final Boss Phase 2 starts GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Satanic: Mega Satanic: Tony the Tiger, Psychris, Horribleness: Too Much Horribleness: Enetirely Satanic: What Could Be Worse Than This!?: Animatronics Jumpscare and Dramatic Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Starts THIS GAME IS THE WORSTEST OF THE WORSTEST OF THE WORSTEST OF THE WORST GAME EVER IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE THAT I WILL NEVER LIKE EVER BECAUSE THIS GAME SUCKS 384 BILLION TIMES HARD!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: The Binding of Isaac Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists